


One New Message // Chat Log

by skeletonstories



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonstories/pseuds/skeletonstories
Summary: @v-niki created new chat@v-niki added @katsudon-yuuri, @yuri.p, @otabekaltin & @phichitthehamster





	1. The Beginning

@v-niki created new chat

@v-niki added @katsudon-yuuri, @yuri.p, @otabekaltin & @phichitthehamster

@v-niki set his nickname to Viktor

Viktor: Hello boysssss

@yuri.p set his nickname to Russian Tiger

Russian Tiger: Please tell me this isn't another one of your stupid group chats.

Viktor: This isn't another one of my stupid group chats.

Russian Tiger: Hilarious.

Viktor set @katsuki-yuuri's nickname to Katsubae

Katsuebae: Seriously, Viktor?

Viktor: Yep, do you like it? It suits you, no?

Katsubae set his nickname to Yuuri

Viktor: Yuuri no, it was a great nickname

@phichitthehamster set his nickname to Hamster

Hamster: Another group chat? Yay!

Viktor: At least you're excited

Hamster: Why isn't everyone happy?!

Russian Tiger: Oh, I don't know. Maybe because THIS IS THE 100TH ONE.

Hamster: It's only the 18th

Russian Tiger: Whatever. Pretty sure hamster boy over here's the only one who actually wants to be here.

Yuuri: I do

Russian Tiger: Only cause you're banging the creator of it

Yuuri: Am not!

Viktor: It's okay, Yuuri, no need to be embarrassed!

Yuuri: VIKTOR NO

Hamster: WAIT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER OMG YAY SHIP

@otabekaltin: they're literally engaged

Hamster: Oh, yeah. Right

Yuuri: THEY'RE LUCKY CHARMS!

Russian Tiger: Does Viktor know that

Viktor: Hush, both of you.

Russian Tiger: Come here and make me, old man

Viktor: I have been wounded, by your harsh harsh words

Yuuri: He literally just lay on the floor face first, are you happy Yurio

Russian Tiger: Yep

Hamster: Omg did Viktor die

Yuuri: I think so?

Hamster: He's not reading any messages...

Yuuri: He keeps poking the top of his head

Viktor set his nickname to WOUNDED SOLDIER

Yuuri set WOUNDED SOLDIER'S nickname to Viktor

Yuuri: Stop being so dramatic, jeez

Viktor: You love meee anywayssss

Yuuri: Of course I do

Russian Tiger: Get a room, jesus christ

Hamster: AWEEE HOW ADORABLE, AHHH

Yuuri: Shhh

@otabekaltin: I'm muting this chat

Hamster set @otabekaltin's nickname to Party Pooper

Party Pooper blocked Hamster


	2. More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor added @cutiepiechristophe

_Viktor added @cutiepiechristophe_

@ _cutiepiechristophe set his nickname to Chrissy_

 

Chrissy: Hello darlings

 

Russian Tiger: What is he doing here?

 

Chris: Oh look, the kitten wants to play.

 

Russian Tiger: I'm...

  
Russian Tiger: A

 

Russian Tiger: TIGER

 

_Chrissy set Russian Tiger's nickname to Kitten_

 

Kitten: WHAT THE HELL!

 

_Kitten changed his name to Tiger_

 

Chrissy: Awe, kitten suits you better

 

Party Pooper: Ignore him, Yuri

 

_Party Pooper unblocked Hamster_

 

Hamster: AWE LOOK AT OTABEK STICKING UP FOR HIS HUSBAND

 

_Party Pooper blocked Hamster_

 

Yuuri: He won't stop, I'd just let him free if I were you

 

_Party Pooper set his nickname to Otabek_

_Otabek unblocked Hamster_

 

Hamster: F I N A L L Y

 

Otabek: Don't ruin it

 

Yuuri: Awe, look at him, Viktor, aren't you proud

 

Viktor: Hm? Of who

 

Yuuri: Our little cat, Yuri *wipes tear*

 

Tiger: Oh just s h u t u p

 

Yuuri: Oh my god Viktor

 

Viktor: What?

 

Yuuri: He's going through *puberty*

 

Yuuri: The mood swings... They're starting

 

_Tiger changed Yuuri's nickname to Dick_

 

_Tiger blocked Dick_

 

 


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor: Why don't we play a game of truths?

Hamster: I'm booooored

 

Viktor: Oh I know!

 

Dick set his nickname to Katsubae

 

Viktor: OMG YOU CHANGED IT!!!

 

Katsubae: Viktor you literally just stole my phone

 

Viktor: Still

 

Katsubae: Anyways, what was it you wanted to do, Viktor?

 

Viktor: Let's play a game of truths!

 

Tiger: You have got to be kidding me

 

Otabek: Just go with it

 

Chrissy: OH OH CAN I GO FIRST PLEAAAAASE

 

Viktor: Sure ^_^

 

Chrissy: Yay okay okay

 

Chrissy: For Otabek, if you had to get with someone in this group chat, who would it be

 

Otabek: Define 'get with'

 

Chrissy: i n t i m a t e l y

 

Otabek: Oh. 

 

Otabek: Well then

 

Tiger: Wow, subtle Chris

 

Chris: What, it's the game

 

Otabek: Probably Yuri

 

Hamster: OMG OMG OTARIO C O N F I R M E D

 

Otabek: Chill

 

Tiger: wtf Beka

 

Hamster: OMG NICKNAMES HOW ADORAAABLEEE

 

Otabek: I just know you the most. Therefore it would be the easiest to get over it.

 

Tiger: Whatever

 

Viktor: That's not how it works, wouldn't you rather get with someone you don't know? So a

 

Viktor: Why did Yuuri just knock my phone out of my hand

 

Katsubae: Let him be h a p p y

 

Hamster: Wait isn't it beastiality to get with a cat

 

Tiger: I'm a tiger

 

Hamster: And? They're literally just big cats

 

Katsubae: Let them be

 

Otabek: He sure purrs under my touch

 

Tiger: BEKA

 

Tiger: OTABEK

 

Hamster: Oh damnnnn Otabek

 

Viktor: Wait what

 

katsubae: Called it

 

Tiger: OTABEK ALTIN YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.

 

Tiger: OTABEK READ THE FUCKING MESSAGES I SWEAR TO GOD

 

Otabek: Purrrrrr

 

Otabek left the group chat.


End file.
